Finding love
by Immatureboys
Summary: In this one-shot, what if something that was only a charade turned out to actually be real?


"That was fun wasn't it Takeru?" Aki said with an innocent smile.

Takeru got on his feet and walked passed Aki, ignoring her. "See you at school tomorrow, Nijou-Sensei." Takeru played it off so angrily. After being pounded by Haruko over a misunderstanding, he walked passed Haruko and Kodama on his way home. Aki could not help but wave back to him. Yet as he passed her, she noticed a very displeased look on his face.

"I made dinner for you Take-chan. But you're going to have to warm it up." Haruko greeted.

Takeru yawned as he headed upstairs. "Thanks Haruko, but I already ate. So I'm going to pass on dinner for tonight."

As lied in bed, he thought about Aki. Once his school teacher, and now after being stuck on an island now his official lover. At least so he thinks. With one hand behind his head and the other hand reaching at the sky, he could feel Aki's presences right there besides him.

Despite her getting him scolded by Haruko, he had feelings for Aki. He lied in the dark still thinking about her. Takeru didn't know why but something about Aki drew him to her. And it was not her luscious body when usually it draws him to girls.

As he thought about her, more and more he desired to be with her. He could not force her out of his mind even if he was brainwashed. Aki Nijou had very high standards and is very popular among girls and guys. So what chance could a student like him have with an attractive women like her? He could not tell if he was insane or deeply in love, the more he thought about it. Nevertheless, he know one thing he had to confront it.

* * *

Much to the dismay of Haruko and the shock of others this morning, Takeru had already ate breakfast before they even started. To make matters even more boggling, he had left very early. She was already in question of why did Takeru leave early without her.

Haruko had wondered. "Why would Take-chan leave without us?"

"Knowing that idiot, he's maybe trying to get a peek at the girl's locker room again." Kodama added.

That did seem like a possibility. "If so, I'll be sure to give him a peace of my mind." Haruko shot back. "The way too beautiful Aki-Sensei and Takeru were on an island alone together was suspicious enough. He had to do something to make Aki-Sensei come to him."

"Maybe, but still the fact of Takeru and Aki alone together. He must have felt very lucky." Kodama said.

"How very lucky of him?" Haruko and the other girls thought out loud.

Because knowing everyone else, a misunderstanding or jealously will ensue from the events. To avoid more questions and more abuse, he left early away from the girls. At the very least he would be safe at school before hours. He didn't know why he kept the Snapdragon Flowers, but he only hoped that they would be enough for Aki. And since it was school hours, it had to be very, very down low.

While school was still opening up, Takeru waited at the front. At any rate, Takeru had to be sure that Aki was not just teasing again as she always is. When he slipped on campus, he walked through the halls casually thus minding his own business.

As Aki opened up the Infirmary, she saw Takeru walking by. She paid him a smile and greeted Takeru. "Good morning Takeru."

"Yeah good morning Aki-Sensei." Takeru said coldly.

Aki did not like his unfriendly reaction. Something was up as she pulled him in the Nurses office again. With her medical abilities, she check his condition. However Takeru was perfectly fine and healthy, certainly not cranky. It was hard for Aki to notice the scowl on his face as she continued to check his condition.

Aki felt on Takeru's forehead. "You don't seem like you're running a fever."

Takeru brushed off her hand. "I'm fine Aki-Sensei. I'm fine and perfectly healthy now. My injuries were already treated after Haruko overreacted to our predicament, thanks to you."

"Well she is young after all. And young girls would always do everything they could to seize the target. I'm sorry about that." Aki replied.

"Whatever, I'm glad you got a good kick out of this." Takeru rose up from his seat.

Not liking his attitude further, Aki grabbed his arm. "You've been acting differently since the island interruption. What has gotten into you Takeru?"

Shrugging her hand off, Takeru started off. "I'll tell you what has gotten into me. Toying with people's feelings may be your idea of fun, but it certainly isn't mind. Knowing Haruko unreasonable nature, you had the nerve to let her get me like this and have a good laugh at it."

"I was just got up in the moment Takeru of my mother. She's always been pushing me for an arranged marriage. I was so desperate to avoid it."

Takeru crossed his arms. "Oh I see; I bet if some random guy came in when your mother announced another arranged marriage, you would not hesitate to take another one under your wing. Then again, I'm sure there are more guys you can tease with your princess beauty that they could never touch."

Aki became frustrated. "How dare you talk down on me like this? You don't know me so don't speak like you do just because of a stupid rumors."

Takeru scoffed. "It's no wonder why you can't find a partner. Then again maybe that is how stuck-up mature women really are. I bet you can't even keep a man for more than two seconds, knowing your freaking standards." Now Takeru was just ranting. "Are you that afraid to embrace someone? Or what, you expect people to feel sorry for you."

Fed up with his talk, Aki's anger grew as she slapped the student across the face. As Takeru felt the pain on his cheek, he noticed a very anger and tear like look on Aki's face. He could not tell what went on her mind as she hit him. So not saying anything further, Aki turned her back away from Takeru. Avoiding more conflict, Takeru took his leave from the office.

Takeru still felt the pain of Aki's slap as he walked through the halls. He didn't know what has gotten into him or what made him say the things he did. And to hurt a delicate beautiful and kind women like Aki had felt very over the line even for him. No amount of peeping or sexual harassment could amount to him hurting Aki-Sensei's feelings.

The more he thought about it, the tenser he's gotten. He could only imagine how she was feeling at the moment. On the island, Takeru heart wanted Aki more and more, not just for her nice body, but for herself. The good times they had on the island made him hold back on his perverted desires.

"There you are Take-chan." Haruko approached.

Takeru barely faced her. "Oh hi there Haruko and Himegami."

"Don't 'hi' me, you left to school without us. What was the meaning of that? Were you trying to get a peek at the morning girls again?"

"None of your business," Takeru was in no mood to take Haruko criticism or lectures. He stood up and turned his heel to leave. This left Haruko and Kodama already in question of Takeru sudden cold attitude.

Later on as Furan has concluded the Club Meeting, everyone went their own way. Takeru friend had invited Takeru for another round of video night at his place, but Takeru had decline much to the girl's surprise. The disinterest he showed to girls and big boobs was almost overwhelming for the girls. Either he was getting mature or he had changed his ways?

When one of the girls had tried to tease him with a nude picture, Takeru had turned his head away from the girl. Takeru just wanted quietness all to himself as he continued to lay his head down on the table. Before a thought of Aki could reach his mind and Haruko could approach him, the doors had busted open. The school principle, Minori Rokujou, had appeared before Takeru.

"You're hard to find these days." she said taking a hard long look at Takeru.

"Hello Minori-Sensei," Takeru greeted nervously.

Minori grabbed Takeru by the collar. "You're coming with me to my office. We need to have a discussion." Minori dragged Takeru out of the room, much to the girl's questionable expression. There first thought was Minori going to scold Takeru for his actions. But the second thought was more harsh training. And even following Takeru had tempted their minds.

After explained the whole island situation and today to the principle, Minori was also very displeased. She sat there with her arms folded between her big chests in deep thought over the event. While Takeru was in the office he didn't know what to expect next. But whatever it was, it was not going to be pleasant.

Minori took a stand and walked to the window. While pinching her fingers between her foreheads, she debated what to say to Takeru. When a thought came to mind, she faced Takeru with a very mad face. And by her face, Takeru knew he was in trouble.

"This situation cannot pass you know." Minori said.

"I know but on that island I held back as much as I can. And believe me; I really did fall for her. So what if our age gap is big, I..." Minori stopped Takeru with hand.

"I'm not talking about that, you fool." Minori paused. "I mean the fact that you hurt Aki, the school nurse and one of my best long-time-friends." Takeru lifted his eyebrow. Minori held a cup. "Women's feelings are very different from girls. There are like this glass. So do or say the wrong things, then their hearts will shatter."

As Takeru watched the glass break into pieces, he saw Aki in those pieces. He thought about the time he hurt Inaho. Still, he knew he had done something wrong no matter how much he wanted to deny it. As he picked up a piece of glass, he imagined Aki in the presence within the palm of his hands.

"Now then, you know what to do." Minori said. "Now go to her she's at the docks, that's an order Takeru." Minori demanded squeezing Takeru's shoulder. "Go to her right now or else you're expelled!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As told Takeru rushed off from Tenbi Academy to the location Aki was at. While running, he found himself thinking more and more about Aki. The thoughts of Aki impacted his mind so much, that Takeru did not realize the people he was bumping into.

"Hey watch where you're going, you idiot brat!" The man in car shouted out as Takeru cut traffic.

While looking around more, he caught glace of Aki's long hair by the docks. And without a moment to lose, Takeru rushed to her side. As he was close, he took a deep breath.

"Hey," Takeru greeted first in calm matter.

"Hello." Aki greeted back showing disinterest. Takeru still saw the tears in her eyes as he offered Aki a tissue.

Knowing what was on her mind, Takeru could not deny it even further. With an honorable Japanese bow, Takeru exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" to his surprised Aki also did the same thing.

"You're sorry? But I was the one who screwed up. I said those mean things back there without realizing how you felt. I'm sorry I was such a jerk back there." Takeru said.

Aki shook her head. "But at the same time you were right. I was not being honest about my feelings. I guess maybe because I didn't think my soul mate would ever be a, well…student."

"I understand. But my feelings for you were real, I never felt that way about any girl before. So when I'm around you, I feel relaxed." Takeru confessed. "Seriously Aki, I like you."

Aki blushed over Takeru confession. And the more he was close to Takeru, the more her heart raced. She didn't want admit it, but even her feelings was started to respond to Takeru. "Do you really mean that; I mean our age gap is big, not mention you're a student and I'm a teacher. Could you really love someone who is inexperience with men?"

"Off course, could you love someone who is nothing but a shameless pervert? But I'll do my best to change my ways for you."

Aki placed her hand on Takeru's face. "Don't ever change who you are. Your heart is still in the right place unlike others. I cannot tell you how many guys I've came across that did not want me the way you do Takeru."

"What about Haruko, isn't she special to you?" Aki inquired.

"Sure, but not as special as you. We are just childhood friends; I don't see her in any romantic way, honest."

"Takeru I…" Takeru cut her off with a kiss. Aki's eyes widen by the surprise kiss, but she did not push away.

As the kiss broken up, Aki leaned her head on Takeru's shoulder. "Hard to believe that beautiful island had brought us closely together."

"Yeah, it is ironic. I never thought I'd be this close nor fall in love with you, until now."

Both Takeru and Aki were faced off with awkward silence. Before Takeru could move his lips, Aki went for the second attack. She felt the lips of Takeru pressing onto hers. Not wanting to let go, she embraced her arms around Takeru's neck. Takeru had done the same wrapping his arms around Aki's waist.

As they walked through town hand-and-hand, Takeru had vowed to cherish and never let go of Aki. Aki had done the same as he continued to lean on Takeru's broad shoulders. Now that she was the one he loved out of most out of all girls. Takeru was just dragged into by someone. And Aki did not know whether to be mad or thank her mother over this turn of events. They could only imagine how they will face their friends and family with their new relationship.

They could still feel the soft winds and evening chirps remembering their time together on that island. Even if others would say something else, they no longer did they care if they were student and teacher. All they cared about was each other.


End file.
